1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable weight system and method, and more particularly, to an adjustable weight system and method for adjusting the center of gravity and front and rear axle weights of a model race car.
2. Description of Related Art
The Pinewood Derby® is an annual competition for which children design and build model race cars. Each child is typically provided with a kit including a wooden block, four plastic wheels, and four small nails. The block is formed into the car's chassis and the nails are used as axles to affix the wheels to the car. The race track used for the derby consists of an inclined section which transitions into a horizontal section. The start line is at the top of the inclined section and the finish line is at the end of the horizontal track section.
Each group that sponsors a derby typically has a set of rules governing the competition. Conventionally, the rules limit the types of modifications that may be made to a car's chassis, wheels, and axles and the rules limit the maximum weight of a completed race car. While the maximum weight of a car is typically limited, a car builder is usually allowed to affix weights to the chassis or within cavities formed in the chassis. A car builder usually affixes weight to their car's chassis so that the car's weight equals or is slightly less than the maximum weight allowed by the governing rules. Often a car builder will affix weights to their car's chassis, test the performance of the car, move the weights to another position on the chassis, and repeat the testing. While this testing is preferable in order to determine the optimum position for the weights, it is difficult and cumbersome to continuously affix and remove the weights from the car.